


Last Christmas

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Shopping, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Poe has no idea what to buy his friend, or her new wife. Fortunately, a hot stranger is here to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I thought 'short oneshots, and keep writing over a thousand words. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Chaos.  

 

Poe figured he deserved it.  After all, who went shopping three days before Christmas?  He had meant to go earlier, but work had been taking up all of his time, and he hadn’t been able to shop for his friend and her new wife. That, and he had been procrastinating epically.  Shopping for Jess was hard enough, but shopping for Rey was even harder.  It wasn’t as if she had made a list, or even dropped hints.  No, instead she just talked about plants.  And as for Jess, you can only give someone so many model planes.

 

Groaning in frustration, Poe put his head in his hands, trying to wrack his brain for anything either Jess or Rey said about the holidays.

 

“Can I help you?” Poe looked up to see a man with dark skin and short black hair looking at him. He was wearing a plain black sweater, which hugged his body just right, but didn’t look like the outfits the mall employees wore.

 

“You don’t work here.”  Poe remarked as the man sat on the bench next to him.

 

Nodding his head, the man replied. “No, I don’t, but I am perceptive enough to tell when someone is stressed out.  Last minute Christmas shopping?”  

 

“Yeah.  I’ve been meaning to do it for a while now, but with work and everything, I can’t find the time.  Plus, I can’t even figure out what to get them.”

 

“Oh, well I can help with that!”  Poe raised an eyebrow, and the other man smiled at him.  “Like I said, very perceptive.  I’ll help you find a gift.”  

 

“You aren’t busy?  I mean, if you’re also here, you’re probably Christmas shopping too.”  

 

“Well, yeah, but I’m sure I’ll find stuff to give to everyone while helping you out.  I’m already half done anyways.”  He gestured to a shopping bag that Poe hadn’t noticed.

 

Poe considered his offer.  On one hand, he barely knew this guy, and there was no way he could know what Jess and Rey would actually like.  On the other hand, he was pretty cute, and seemed to have a lot of faith in his ability to gift shop.  Eventually he nodded, and the other guy’s grin managed to widen even more.  

 

“Yeah, that sounds alright.  My name is Poe, by the way,”  He added, sticking his hand out.  

 

“Finn.”  Finn called him, shaking his offered hand.  For a moment they sat awkwardly, before Finn cleared his throat and gestured at the mall.  “Shall we?”  Poe nodded, and they both got up and started to walk. “Who are you shopping for?  Parents, siblings, friends, girlfriends, boyfriends?”  He added the last part rushedly. 

 

Poe shook his head. “I already bought my dad’s gift. My friend and her wife.  They’re pretty hard to shop for.  Plus my friend only just got married, so I don’t know her wife all that well.”  Finn nodded, thinking deeply.

 

“Alright, well what does your friend like?”

 

“She likes planes, spy movies, and more planes.”  Finn nodded.  For a moment he thought carefully before clapping his hands together. 

 

“I know a store we can try.  Follow me!”  Finn said loudly, walking purposefully, Poe trying to catch up. 

 

Before Poe knew it, they were browsing the inside of some store.  Finn looked through the stuff, humming in approval and then showing it to Poe, who either shrugged or shook his head.  

 

“Hey, would she like this?” Poe looked over to see a framed blueprint for an old Spitfire being held up over the aisle and grinned. 

 

He began making his way to where the arms were, laughing when he saw Finn standing on his tiptoes, holding the blueprints up.  Hearing his laughter, Finn flushed a bit and turned to him, holding up the frame.  

 

“Yeah, I think that would make a good gift.”  Poe nodded, and Finn smiled, and the pair made their way to the register. 

 

As Poe played for the gift, his companion picked up a few things that had caught his eye and bought them for himself.

 

Once they had left the store, Poe followed Finn, as they walked around the mall, looking for any more shops.

 

“So, Finn, what brings you here?  Who are you shopping for?”

 

“Well, Poe, I'm here shopping for my many siblings, cuz there's like four brothers. And my girlfriend, Gwen.”  Any chance Poe thought he had with Finn flew out of the window.  

 

“You have a girlfriend?”  Poe stuttered out.

 

Finn didn't notice Poe's shock and dug through his pocket, pulling out his wallet.  “Uh-huh, she’s really beautiful, isn’t she?”  

 

He showed him a small picture of him, beaming, standing next to a tall, blonde haired woman.  Poe smiled politely and nodded.  Jealousy surged through him at the warmth in Finn’s eyes, and he wished Finn was looking at him like that.

 

They stopped at a pretzel shop, getting a couple of soft pretzels and some sodas before continuing to walk.

 

“So, what about this other girl? The wife?” Finn said through a mouthful of pretzel.  

 

“I barely know her.  I mean, we talk, but I don't really know what she likes.  She talks an awful lot about plants and metal, though.”  Finn nodded thoughtfully, a flicker of... something, maybe recognition, passing on his face.

 

“Plants, huh?  I know a spot.  I go Christmas shopping there all the time.”  They made their way over to the store.  

 

Poe was surprised to see a store filled with plants.  Everything from flowers to succulents, all set out on shelves. There was even perfumes and lotions. 

 

“Grab whatever you think would work.  I've got shopping to do as well.”  

 

Both men scanned the area.  Eventually Poe decided on a flower plant and a small lotion.  He met Finn at the register, noticing the other man was carrying a succulent plant in a metal pot.

 

After they did their shopping, they stood by the fountain.  “Well Poe, looks like you're all finished up, but I've still got shopping to do. If you like, you can join me, but if you're busy, or just don't want to, then I'll see you around.”  Finn said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

 

Poe wanted to say yes.  He really did.  But it didn't seem appropriate for him to spend even more time with someone he had only just met, who already had a girlfriend. 

 

“No, I probably should get going.   But thanks for the offer, and thank you for your help.”  Poe said, not not noticing the way the man’s face fell. 

 

“Yeah, you're welcome.  It was nice meeting you Poe.”  Poe nodded, and the pair shook hands, gave one last parting wave, and then went their separate ways.  

 

**\----**

 

Three days later, Poe stood by the snack table, nursing a half eaten chip covered in guac.  Even though it had just been a chance meeting, Poe couldn't stop thinking about Finn from the mall.  

 

Not only did he feel bitter that he met a great guy at the wrong time, but he also felt bad that he didn't buy him anything.  Anything! Finn helped him out so much, and Poe didn't even think about getting him something as measly as a candy cane.  

 

Jess and Rey walked over to him, smiling with each other about something.  Poe nodded at them.

 

“Hi Poe.”

 

“Hey there flyboy.”

 

“Hey Rey, hey Testor.”

 

“Your gifts were really great, we both loved them.” Jess said, grinning widely.  Rey smiled again, and whispered something in Jess’s ear.  “No, not yet.  When we make the toast.”  

 

They ignored his questioning look, and any inquiry he would have made was interrupted by a loud booming: “Rey!”

 

The three looked over to see a man with red curly hair, wearing a white and black ugly Christmas sweater, holding several gifts in a tower that looked as though it were about to topple over. 

 

Rey rushed over to help him, taking half of the gifts out of his arms before he could drop them.  “Slip!”  

 

“Happy Christmas Rey!  You too Jess.”  Once he had heard the name, Poe recognized, Slip, someone who had been at the wedding… He wasn’t Rey’s friend though, but --“Gifts from Finn and I.” 

 

Wait, did he say Finn?

 

“Finn didn't come?”  Rey’ confused voice cut through Poe's shock. 

 

“No, last I saw, he was going out for a drink.”  Slip said, dumping the rest of the gifts into Jess's arms and pouring himself some alcoholic eggnog. 

 

“Why, what happened?”  Rey asked, putting the other gifts into her wife’s arms. 

 

Jess struggled to keep a grip on the gifts, and tried to signal Poe for help, but her friend was too engrossed in what was being said.

 

“Gwen left him.”  Both Poe and Rey’ jaws dropped in surprise. 

 

“No!”  

 

“Yep.  Apparently she had been dating some guy named Armitage for a few months behind his back and didn’t want to keep up the charade.”  Poe recalled the look in Finn’s eyes when he looked at the picture of him and Gwen together, and felt a surge of anger at her for doing something like that to him.

 

“Oh God, that's terrible.”  Rey shook his head, looking worried for his brother.  

 

“Poor Finn came home from Christmas shopping to find that awful woman with her bags all packed.”  

 

This shocked Poe even more than anything else he had learned today.  After he finished Christmas shopping?  That meant that mere hours after Finn had gazed so lovingly at that picture, he found out that she was not only leaving him, but that she had been cheating.  

“Oh man, poor Finn. Is he okay?”

 

“He's out drinking on Christmas Eve, Rey.  He's not really okay.  He did wish you guys a Merry Christmas, though. Hey, is that guy okay?”

 

“Who, Poe?  Poe, are you alright?”  Poe blinked, realizing that he looked angry and stunned.

 

“I, yeah, I met him that day.”

 

“Met him?  You mean at the wedding?” 

 

“No, today. I didn’t remember him from the wedding, not until now. We hung out, he helped me with his Christmas shopping. He even mention that... Gwen.”  Rey nodded, looking like she knew something no one else did.

 

“Yeah, I feel bad for Finn and all, but babe, please help me with this.”  Jess interrupted, now staggering backwards.

 

Rey rushed to help her wife, and Poe went back to his guac chip, not noticing the thoughtful smirk on Slip’s face.

 

About an hour later, when the party was dying down, Rey and Jess stood to make a toast. 

 

“Everyone, if you please,” Rey started. “We are so glad you all could make it and celebrate the holidays with us,”

 

“And eat our food and drink our booze”  

 

“Jess, you know we have plenty,”

 

“I was kidding, desert flower.  But that's not the point.  We actually have an announcement to make.  As of now, we are expecting a baby.” Jess smiled over at Rey. “We found a donor, and the test came through as positive last week.”  Everyone started cheering and clapping and congratulating them. Even Poe felt Finn slip from his mind as he grinned at his family. 

 

“What are you thinking for names?”  Snap asked.

 

“Leia Iris Pava if it's a girl, and we haven’t come up with a name if it's a boy.”

 

Poe laughed and beamed and Jess winked before slinging an arm around her wife’s shoulders.  Poe laughed and shook his head at how ridiculous his friend was.

 

\---

 

It wasn't until the drive home that Poe remembered Finn's situation.  He didn't really know why he did it, but for some reason he felt the strongest urge to check the local bar.  

It was quiet, with some lights hanging above the bar counter.  A few people were scattered around at random places, all drinking quietly. A Wham! song was playing in the background.  Poe nearly turned around and left, but he recognised dark skin and stopped.

 

_ Once bitten, and twice shy, _

 

“Finn!”

 

_ I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye, _

 

Finn looked up, and even though he was drunk and had only seen Poe twice, he could tell who it was.

 

_ Tell me baby, do you recognize me? _

 

“Poe!  Didn't expect to see you here!  Thought you'd still be at Rey's party!”  He tried to act cheerful, but his head was pounding and his heart ached.

 

_ Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me. _

 

Poe shrugged away the fact that Finn had already realized Poe was his friend's wife's friend, and sat beside him, waving the beefy bartender away.  “Slip told Rey what happened.  I'm sorry.  You didn't deserve that.”

 

_ Last Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it, _

 

Finn sniffed and took another drink.  “Eh, who cares?  It's not like it matters.”  He mumbled into his glass, obviously caring a lot. Poe rested a hand on the man's free hand, and Finn looked up.

 

_ With a note saying ‘I love you’ and I meant it, _

 

“It is okay to care. You know that right?”  Laughing darkly, Finn looked at Poe.   “No, really. It's clear you're upset.  Just talk about it.  Doesn't have to be a lot, just a bit.”  The other man scoffed and downed the rest of his drink.  “Come on.  It'll help.”

 

_ Now I know, what a fool I've been,  _

 

There was a heavy silence as the two men stared at each other, neither of them saying anything.  Poe considered moving his hand away, and was about to, until Finn sighed and started to speak.  

 

_ But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again.  _

 

“Aft-ter you left, I went around, did some more shopping. Found Gwen the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen.  I even contemplated buying her an engagement ring, to propose publicly at Rey’s party. But I figured it was too soon. Guess it’s better that way.  Poe gaped at him, think of how worse that could have made the situation. “And then I came home.”  He swallowed thickly, and when he spoke again, it sounded like there was a weight on his chest.  “The second I saw the suitcases by the door, I knew something was wrong. In the back of my mind, I was praying that we were going on a spontaneous vacation or something.  I went into the living room, and saw her sitting on the couch.  She told me to sit down, and I did, my mind screaming in anxiety at what she was going to say.  When I think about it, she was pretty graceful about breaking the news that she was a two-timer who was leaving me for some guy she met at a hotel for a business trip.” Poe watched him carefully, trying not to let any pity show.  

 

_ Last Christmas,  _

 

“And then, she stood up, looked me right in my pathetic eyes, and told me that she didn't love me anymore.  She walked out right after that.  I'm guessing whatever-his-name was waiting for her call, because by the time I worked up the strength to get off that couch, she was gone.  And that was it.”  For a moment, there was a sad, heavy silence, and then out of nowhere, Finn slammed his hand on the counter, making Poe jump. 

 

_ I gave you my heart, _

 

“And the worst part is, is that I should have known this would happen. I always choose the worst person for me!  Every damn time.  I always choose the bad girl, or the bad boy, thinking that maybe, maybe I could bring out something good in them, and when they do something wrong, I ignore it, consider it a one time thing, and when they do something okay at best, I think that I might be right.  I do this every time, and every time I end up wrong.  And I'm used to it too. Every day I spent with Gwen was a day that I waited for the other shoe to drop.  I should know that's toxic, right?  I should, and I do, but I let them poison me anyway, because I hope that maybe this time, they'll stop before they hurt me.  And they never do. God, I'm hopeless.”  Feeling helpless, Poe watched as Finn shook his head and pressed his palms into his eyes, sniffling slightly. 

 

_ But the very next day, _

 

“You're not hopeless, you're human.  You see people you think you can fix, and you put so much effort into fixing them, that you don't notice they're breaking you until it's too late.  And I think you've just got to understand that you can't fix people who won't admit they're broken.  And a part of you knows that.  That same part that knew what those suitcases meant the moment you saw them, knows that the only person being changed in these relationships is you.  It's not your fault, it's your type.  But types change all the time.  Once you really look at what's come out of these poisonous relationships, it'll start to shift.”  Poe said, in as close to a reassuring voice as he could.  Finn stared at him, mouth agape, before trying to settle into a shaky smirk.

 

_ You gave it away, _

 

“What if I told you my type was starting to change into smart, emotionally wise, pretty, curly haired, tan men?”  The smart, emotionally wise, pretty, curly haired, tan man in question made a sound of confusion before a pair of soft lips met his own.  

 

_ This year, _

 

Both men melted into the kiss, lips moving against each other in perfect synchronization.  Poe's hand once again found its way to Finn's, while the latter's other hand tangled itself into the softness that was Poe's hair.  However, as the kiss began to get more heated, Poe felt an odd twinge in his stomach.  This wasn't right.  He could smell the liquor on his breath, and he could taste the tears he had shed not long ago.  This was very wrong.  

 

_ To save me from tears, _

 

“No, Finn.”  Poe whispered against the other man's lips, before pulling back.  Ignoring the needy whine that made him shiver, he fixed Finn with a stern look.  “As much as I like you, and I really do, you're drunk, and you're hurting.  Even if I were just a rebound, I couldn't do this.  If we want to make this work, we'll wait until you're sober and you've had some time to get over Gwen.  Okay?”  He gave him an imploring look, and Finn nodded slowly.  Poe smiled warmly at him, and helped him off the stool. “Come on, let's get you home.”

 

_ I'll give it to someone special. _

**Author's Note:**

> If there's something you'd like to see in the Advent Calender, please let me know! My ideas only go so far, and there are still twenty more days to go.


End file.
